


Crazy Rich Kryptonians

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crazy Rich Asians Fusion, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: Tim和Conner是大学里的一对情侣，稳定交往两年了。假期的时候，Conner邀请Tim回他的家乡参加他表姐的婚礼，这时候Tim才知道原来Conner是个氪星人，还是……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 摘金奇缘AU！氪星王室！Conner x 大学生！Tim  
> CP：Kontim，超蝙，Jaydick
> 
> *全员普通人设定（桶子虽然是红头罩但只是宇宙雇佣军，不是超英），氪星没毁灭，星际交流特别发达的时代  
> *Conner是Jor和Lara亲生的第二个儿子，Clark的亲弟弟  
> *氪星跟英国差不多是君主立宪制，王室是象征没有实权  
> *氪星各种奇奇怪怪的观念捏造，全员OOC

1.

学期结束的那天总是充斥着报复性的狂欢，学生们一学期里压抑在血管里的激情和冲动，在一整晚犹如爆米花一样炸裂开来。在昏暗的、只闪烁着五颜六色劣质彩光的大房间里，年轻的少年少女热烘烘地贴在一起，忘情地摇摆着发泄着青春期的活力。性与暴力的意味飘荡在空气中，互不相识的男男女女在过分甜腻、紧绷的房间里就可以放肆地接吻。在这个校园之外，夜晚的城市还万籁俱寂。但这里是年轻人的不夜城，世界给予他们的责任和义务还未曾落在自己身上。

Tim在众人的哄笑声和喝彩声中一口气灌下一整瓶威士忌，通红着脸耀武扬威地挥舞着空瓶子在桌子上炫耀着。他的朋友和同学包围着他，尖叫着嘶吼着仿佛他是世界之王。这位MIT计算机科学领域的超天才，在派对上也能身穿着扣得一丝不苟的衬衫来一段热舞。谁会怀疑Tim Drake的个人魅力？微微湿润的刘海黏在他的额头上，汗水从他的眉骨上缓缓流下，勾勒出一道漂亮魅惑的水渍。当他的薄唇翘起，双目立刻单纯诱人地望着你，亮闪闪的蓝眼珠洋溢着永不停息的笑意。谁也无法抗拒他超凡脱俗的魅力，但是抱歉，这位天才已经名花有主。看远处走来一位平平无奇的、戴着土里土气的圆眼镜、身穿皱巴巴的格子衫的少年——Conner Kent，Tim的双眼立即熠熠发光，流动着非同一般的神采。

他从桌子上飞扑而下，稳稳当当地落在男友的怀抱里撒娇宠溺地深深蹭着他的脖颈，将酒味与情欲的喘息喷洒在他的皮肤上。他立刻变成了黏糊糊的小情人，双手揽住Conner的后背脚还像是树袋熊一样缠在他的腰上，半醉半醒地说着胡话，再用舌头发出吵死人的水渍声。嘘声响起，还夹杂着一两句的“去开房！”——Tim在男友的身上摇摆着，恶作剧地随着一波接一波的呼喊声挺了挺腰，对着所有人做了个鬼脸。一向害羞的Conner自然是涨红了双颊，晕晕乎乎地被挑起了欲望急切地啃着他的脖子，滚烫的裆部突起紧贴着Tim的小腹一下一下蹭着。

他们好久没见了，自然是需要一场火辣的性爱。一进房间，Conner就狂野地扑在他的身上，双手有力地伸进他的衬衫下摆，从背到胸前，顺势扯开他的一排扣子。Tim就喜欢他粗暴的样子，纵容着他哆哆嗦嗦颤抖不已地吮吸着自己的嘴唇，用烫灼的阴茎压在他的身上。他不一会变得赤身裸体，酒精的作用让他全身微醺，从乳尖到小腹都是色情的粉红色。Conner着急地享受着自己的战利品，用差点让Tim喘不过来的力气紧紧地拥抱着他，将他的身躯塞在自己的怀里，一遍一遍地亲吻着。Tim也同样按奈不住，全身倾倒在Conner的肉体上，如同锁与钥匙一样完美地契合在一起，牢牢地咬合住了。没喝一滴酒的Conner也醉了，在猛烈的摇摆中他的意识逐渐升腾，模模糊糊地迸射出极乐的花火。他感觉到无与伦比的快乐、酣畅淋漓的痛快与酩酊大醉的激情，上瘾一样醉倒在Tim纤细匀称的身躯中。一轮又一轮、一次又一次，等到销魂蚀骨的战斗结束，天已经蒙蒙亮了。筋疲力尽的Tim阖上双眼，不一会就蜷缩在Conner的怀抱里睡着了。

清晨炽热的情爱还未消退，等到Tim醒来之后，他们再来了一次。一直磨蹭到快中午，Conner才拖着Tim缓慢地走进浴室，在温热的水流下缓慢地接吻着。等到他总算清醒，拖着步子坐到餐桌旁边，Conner把热气腾腾的意大利面端了上来，Tim总算发觉他一直以来欲言又止的样子有点不太对劲。

“你是不是有什么事打算告诉我？”Tim挑起眉毛，卷起一卷面条疑惑地望着Conner。对方看着自己敏锐地察觉到了什么爆出一个轻笑，又收敛起嘴角看上去不太好意思的样子。

然而总算，Conner犹豫了好一阵子之后愿意开口了。这可能是他人生中第二紧张的时刻，排在第一位的是对Tim的告白。但Tim显然已经完全被他掰来掰去的手指吸引住了，忽略了他一张一合的嘴究竟说了些什么。等到Conner尴尬地看着他，Tim才抬起了头，满不在乎地问：“你刚才说了些什么？”

“我……我说我希望我们能一起回我的家乡一趟，”Conner还在尴尬地笑着，“我的表姐要结婚了。”

“噢，Kara！”Tim点了点头再吃了一口意面，他的大脑回忆了一下Conner的家乡——淳朴风趣的堪萨斯。他依然记得Martha和Jonathan热情接待他的样子，还有臭烘烘的奶牛和鸡棚。“没问题呀，我陪你去，只要他们不怎么介意同性恋的话。我们要先说好，我不会当你的‘好朋友’。”

Conner欢快地点着头，Tim察觉到有什么不对劲的之前，注意力先被他接下来端出来的牛排吸引走了。

 

————

 

“说实话，你了解堪萨斯人的婚礼是怎么样的吗？”

在Tim和Conner合租的小公寓里，Stephanie目不转睛地盯着手机上的屏幕追最新一季的《神烦警探》，而Tim在手忙脚乱地往箱子里塞更多的衣服。一直等到Tim冲着她打了好几个响指，这个姑娘才猛然抬起头，露出一个笑容对Tim说：“啥？你刚才说了啥？”

Tim无可奈何地耸了耸肩：“我只是有点担心我在婚礼上出岔子——你知道的，我对堪萨斯人没什么了解。”

“你对人类都没有什么了解，Timbo~”Stephanie坏笑着盯着他，“如果不是你长了一张帅脸，你估计都只能和你的电脑结婚了。”

Tim冲自己的发小翻了个白眼，Stephanie咯咯地笑起来，一跃跳下了椅子：“好啦，我想堪萨斯人也不会有多可怕吧，你期待一个农庄婚礼不就好了！别穿太贵的皮鞋，要不然你的鞋子上全是泥点——”她伸出手翻了翻Tim的箱子，“我的老天！”她尖叫起来，“你带了这么多土死人的格子衫？！婚礼的主题是穿越回八十年代吗？”她皱着眉头嫌弃地把它们拎起来，就像是看一堆垃圾。

“喂！Conner平时就穿这个好吗？”Tim一把把那些衣服抢回来，再一次塞回箱子，“我只是不想显得太特殊……”

Stephanie满脸写着“你TM真的是没救了Timothy”，站起来拍了拍身上不存在的土冲着Tim露出一个坏笑：“Timmy，你做你自己就很好了。”

 

对，后来的几天里Tim就后悔了。他后悔只带了自己看上去最便宜的那套西装，后悔真的就穿了一双旧运动鞋大摇大摆地跟着Conner去了机场。Conner还是一如既往地戴着一副傻兮兮的厚眼镜，拎着箱子扛着包走在他的身后，而Tim不急不慢地操纵着手机里的游戏，直到一个打扮靓丽的空姐拦住了他们——

“您好，Kent先生，Drake先生，”她大方款款地站在两个人的面前，“我们来帮助你们搬运行李，并为你们办理头等舱登船手续。”

Tim惊愕地抬起头，他的余光瞄到有两个看不清脸的身穿黑色马甲的神秘人已经矜矜业业地接过了Conner手中的行李，一言不发地将它们堆在五星级酒店才能见到的金色推车上面。Tim半响才捋直了打结的舌头，对着空姐尬笑道：“不不……你肯定是搞错了什么，我们只是学生，没钱坐什么头等舱——”

他期望能从Conner那里获得一点回应，然而Conner甚至对着空姐微微点了点头，露出和以往不一样的从容表情接受了这个情况。在Tim想要去追运走自己行礼的人之前，Conner微笑着搂过了他的肩膀，低声安抚他一切都没问题。Tim疑惑地就这样被他带着向前走去，而Conner摘下了他的眼镜，长长舒了一口气仿佛总算是解脱了一样。这一次，Tim第一次在不是床上的地方之外清晰地看到Conner没戴眼镜的样子。他是很标准的浓眉大眼的帅哥，高挺的鼻梁再配上性感的嘴唇。等到他低下头给自己一个微笑，Tim猛然之间心跳停了半拍。

“Tim，怎么了？”他温柔地问道，还紧紧地搂着自己。

Tim半天才露出一个傻笑：“你不戴眼镜看得清楚吗？”

没想到的是，Conner的表情僵住了。他深深地叹了口气，但还是给了Tim一个安抚的笑容：“我们边走边聊好吗？”

 

————

 

“所以说Martha和Jonathan不是你的亲生父母……”  
Tim已经多多少少预料到了什么，他们被带进了最豪华的头等舱，中间吧台的小姐甚至恭恭敬敬地给他们倒了两杯香槟。他们甚至有一个私人套间，里面放着最高档牛皮的沙发。空姐甚至温柔地告诉他们，如果他们需要，可以通知她将座椅组合成一张床。Tim毫不犹豫地确认，就算他和Conner马上在这里脱下衣服大搞特搞，整艘飞船的人都不会来管他们。

Conner点点头，这也解释了为什么他们上的不是一架飞机，而是一个足够酷炫的最新的宇宙飞船。Tim的大脑整理了一下思路，在这个各个星际往来互通的时代里，有钱人去外星球举办婚礼真的不是一件什么稀奇的事情。可问题就是，Conner到底有多有钱？

“我真是搞不明白，”Tim疑惑地看着他，“你蹭我的网飞账号、和我出去的时候吃家庭餐厅还有暑假的时候在咖啡厅打工……”

“我……我当时想着你经常去咖啡厅写代码……”Conner害羞地红了脸，单纯朴实的话语让Tim也噎住了，不好意思再追问下去。说实话，Tim也不在乎Conner是谁，他爱的是他这个人，而不是什么他的家庭。农场很棒，有钱到能去外星球结婚也不错。Conner的隐瞒从某种程度上也说明两人是纯粹的相爱，Tim心想。他沉住气，抿了一口香槟表明自己打算接受这个事实，而这时候Conner再一次犹豫着看着他，吞吞吐吐地说：“还有其实我是氪星人。”

很好，这次Tim差点用一杯香槟把自己呛死。在Conner惊慌失措地拍着他的背的时候，他也只能迷迷糊糊地抬起手说了一句：“没事……呃，我是说……没事，这没什么大不了的，我是说你是个氪星人这件事情。”不！他的内心在呐喊——和一个能活上几千年也不老的种族？全宇宙科技最前沿的种族——嘛，他们的AI技术我倒是挺感兴趣的。Tim在自己内心争斗的时候Conner紧紧抱着他，不断地用恶魔般的魅惑话语说着“我真的是太爱你了，Tim……说实话，我一直感觉那些金钱和地位也只是我的家族的，不是我的。我一直担心你接受不了……”

金钱和地位？什么地位？Tim在快要昏迷前心想。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

“Kon！”一个金发女孩飞着冲到了Conner的怀抱里，紧紧地抱住了他，“真的是好长好长时间都没有见到你啦！”

“我也很想你，Kara！”Conner笑着搂着Kara，他的身体也跟着Kara的动作漂浮了起来。很好，Tim总算是确认了他笨手笨脚的男朋友真的是所向披靡的氪星人。沐浴在黄太阳的光芒中，氪星人就像是永不疲倦的神明——虽然这真的很难和跳舞总踩到自己脚的Conner联系在一起，但现实让Tim的观念一点点改变了。

这里真的是氪星，他只在照片上见过的拥有造型夸张奇特高楼大厦的氪星。Tim不怎么接触外星文化，也没什么兴趣。但天上飞来飞去的氪星人和随处可见的氪星机器人还是吸引了他的眼球——氪星总是谢绝外人入境，也极少踏出自己的星球，只有极少的外星人居住在氪星上面。换句话说，能够亲眼见到氪星风貌的人可实在是不多。

这时候Conner放下了Kara，两个身材高大的青年走到了他的身旁。一位黑发蓝眼，在Kara离开Conner的一刻就亲昵地拦住了他，另一位是棕发的，他好奇地盯着Tim，饶有兴趣地微笑着。

“这位是Lar Gand*，是Kara的未婚夫，”Conner介绍道，而那位被点名的黑发男子笑了笑“叫我Mon-El就可以了，结婚之后我就入赘氪星了。”然后Conner又将目光移到那位棕发青年的身上：“这位是Lor-Zod*，他……算是我的表亲吧，不过血缘关系有点远了。”

“我们有同一个曾祖母*，”他对Tim露出善意的微笑，还伸出了手，“你叫我Chris也可以，我也在地球上留学过一段时间，在那里我就叫Chris Kent。”

在互相寒暄过打过招呼之后，Kara很快又一次兴奋地上蹿下跳，还在Conner的耳边埋怨着“你为什么不带个女孩回来？这样我就可以带着她去我的单身派对了！”Tim被夹在Chris和Mon之间晕晕乎乎的，回答着他们关于自己的任何问题——从父母情况到学业情况。“我的母亲在我年少的时候就去世了”“我父亲后来又娶了一位女士”“我念的是计算机科学，现在做人工智能方面的研究”他来来回回说着，脑子几乎要变成一团浆糊。

 

————

 

在Chris和Mon终于放过他之后，五个人一起去吃了氪星大餐。说实话，Tim第一次在肚子里塞下这么多稀奇古怪从没见过的生物，还有百分百培养基种出来的转基因蔬菜。毋庸置疑，科技高度进化的氪星根本没有这么多农田和树林，如果不是为了一饱口福，氪星人甚至只需要出门晒一晒太阳，就可以填饱肚子。晚餐过后，Tim决定用和Conner的性爱抹杀掉刚才那一顿堪比“仰望星空派”的可怕回忆。然而在这家看上去足够豪华的酒店里，Tim的叫床声直接引发了警报，两个连接在一起的赤裸身躯旁边足足围了五个氪星机器人。

Tim对着其中一个还在不断闪着红灯的机器人花样百出地比着中指，Conner发出一声无可奈何地叹息，用氪星语驱散了它们。“我不懂——这他妈还有什么风俗吗？”Tim靠在Conner怀里忍不住爆粗，“为什么会……”

“氪星人基本不叫床。”Conner把他搂在怀里，有气无力地说着。

Tim不敢相信地瞪着眼睛：“不，这不可能，除非……”

“氪星人基本不做爱。”Conner接下了他的话，将他剩下来的话融在自己的湿吻里面，“宝贝，别怀疑你有多诱人。”好吧，这至少说明了为什么在他们第一次上床的时候，Conner真的像是个处男。

 

当然，在很多天之后，Tim会发觉这只是诡异的氪星人其中最不诡异的观念而已，这至少还能契合他们超前进化的特性。Conner很快被Kara借走了，因为他是伴郎。而Tim，在Chris询问要不要陪同游玩之后，他决定还是先去寻找自己的朋友——没错，难能可贵的是Tim在氪星还有朋友。Wayne集团的董事长Bruce Wayne在开拓外星球业务之后现在定居在氪星，而他的养子Dick Grayson在马戏团里和Tim结识之后就成为了好友。等到Bruce领养了Dick，两个人同住哥谭市也经常互相拜访。现在，Tim总算能在氪星见一见自己许久未见的朋友了。

当他穿着自己特意带来的藏青色毛衣背心和白衬衫站在氪星上的Wayne庄园，他深呼吸了一口气鼓足勇气摁下了门铃。

这就像是哥谭的那个Wayne庄园的翻版——米黄色的外墙砖，英式的经典风格，一望无际的台阶和草坪……它是具有未来感的流线型氪星城市里最突兀的最奇特的建筑，在高耸入云的摩天大楼里显得格格不入又气质高雅。但是无论如何，它给了Tim一种亲切的感觉，一种回到地球的感觉。在一连串的跑步声过后，从铁门的另一端窜出了一个熟悉的身影。Dick还是一如既往地英俊、他穿着一身很配他眼睛的蓝色丝绒长袍，冲着Tim挥着手。

 

“我真的是太想你啦，Timmy。”一见到他Dick立即亲昵地搂住了他，“我感觉很久没有见你了。”

“只有一年啦。”Tim笑嘻嘻地说着，边跟着Dick一起进了屋子。“好久不见，Timothy少爷。”Alfred还是一模一样没有变化，恭敬地站在一旁冲着自己微笑。Tim也欣慰地冲他点点头。

 

Alfred给大家精心准备了下午茶，包含他最得意的小甜饼。Tim幸福地啃着小甜饼，听着Dick滔滔不绝地说着来到氪星之后奇闻趣事。这也难怪，Dick一向是乐意于融入当地的人，刚才看他穿着的一身氪星风格的长袍就知道了。Cass还是一样比较沉默，在聊了几句之后就坐回了自己的座位上，边刷着手机边没怎么留心地听着Dick乱侃。Damian Wayne是唯一亲生的儿子，从以前就和Tim关系不怎么好。足足过了有半个小时，Damian才穿着一身骑马装风尘仆仆地推门进来，一如既往地臭脸瞧着Tim，随意寒暄了几句就坐下来一边吃甜点一边喂着Ace。而Bruce不在，主位空缺着。

“所以，Tim你是陪你男朋友来的？”Dick专心致志地切着一块面包，时不时侧过头坏笑着盯着Tim，“氪星人男朋友——？”

“我前几天还完全不知道这事呢。”Tim无可奈何地叹了口气，看Dick真诚地说：“Timmy，氪星人的确就是很注重隐藏自己的身份，这不奇怪。”

Tim点了点头，算是接受了这个答案，而Dick又问道：“不过你的男朋友叫什么？说不定……我的朋友也会认识他？”

这不奇怪，毕竟Dick在哪都这么“广交好友”，连女友也一样。Tim思索了一会，总算是想起了Conner的氪星名。这里是氪星，讲氪星名应该更好吧：“他叫Kon-El。”Tim说道。

 

“噗通——”  
Cass的手机直接掉到了她自己的汤里。

连Alfred都讶异地抬起眼皮，Damian一脸不可置信地瞪着他，仿佛Tim刚刚杀了他的狗一样睁着惊恐的双眼。至于Dick——Tim都不敢转过头去看他，生怕看到他的眼珠子从眼眶里滚出来的样子。

“你确定你说的是Kon-El，Drake？”Damian咬牙切齿地吼道，连Ace都警惕地看着自己，像是在拷问一样地吠了几声。“Kon-El？”Damian第一次和他说这么多个字。

“我想我没记错他的名字。”Tim打了个寒战，“他怎么了吗？我知道他家里似乎很有钱……”

Damian像是吓坏了一样死死盯着他，又带着他干了什么让他吓死的蠢事的嘲弄：“这可不是有钱的问题，Drake。”

“El家族是王室，Tim——”总算，总算Dick的魂魄回到了他的躯体，他在喉咙里发出一声窒息的叹息，“Kon-El是当今氪星国王Kal一世的弟弟，氪石城公爵（Duke of Kryptonopolis）。”

 

这下轮到Tim惊恐地瞪着Dick了。王室？是类似英国君主立宪那种王室吗？他的表情一定很搞笑，以至于Dick的惊悚表情变成了捧腹大笑，一边摇摇晃晃地喷出一大串笑声一边拍着他的肩膀。Damian的表情变成了显而易见的嘲笑，双手交叉着对着他露出挑衅的神情。连Cass都面无表情地盯着他，算是对他最大程度的关注了。

Tim在Dick的怀里差点透不过气了，幸好Alfred走过来解救了他。这位一丝不苟的老管家走到Tim的身边，微笑着低声问：“那么冒昧问一句，Timothy少爷，您今晚是否要参加El王室的晚会？”

对——是有这么个晚会来着。Tim想到，他甚至没来得及看Conner发给他的定位消息，只记得他在床上对他耳语想让他和他的爷爷奶奶见面。在Tim迷迷糊糊地点点头之后，Dick又爆发出一声惊呼：“Timbo！你怎么能穿这种衣服去见Kal国王？！”Damian发出一声不屑的嘲笑。这仿佛将Tim从游泳池里拖出来光溜溜地扔在岸上，他能想象到所有人都能皱着眉头嫌弃地盯着他。他的确不该就穿这种ZARA打折买的衬衫来一个皇室晚会的，他心想。在他的脸一点点尴尬地涨红的时候，而Dick热情地揽着他，带着他慢慢从座位上站起来：“我来给你挑件衣服吧，Tim。”

 

事实证明Dick Grayson的审美是一场彻头彻尾灾难，Tim无可奈何地身穿着一件完全露出大腿的、还有着一条绿鳞小短裤的黄蓝色连体衣看着Dick兴致勃勃地又从步入式衣柜里面抽出一件基本上只有一丁点布料的长得非常像比基尼的连体衣：“塔马兰星球的最新款，Timmy你要不要试试这个？”

Tim忍住要吐血的心情使劲地摇了摇头，他相信这衣柜里一半衣服是Dick的前女友们留下的，甚至都不是男装。而属于Dick自己的那一半又充满了地球上八十年代的那种复古思潮以及嬉皮士风情，足够将Tim打扮成一个宴会小丑。

然而在Dick弯下腰埋头在衣柜里翻找更加神奇的紧身衣之时，Tim留意到一个不速之客站在他的身后。他转过身子低下头，看到酷似Bruce的那张脸上带着冷冰冰的表情，有点毛骨悚然地盯着自己。Tim心里打着鼓，但还是流着冷汗挤出了一个微笑：“你好呀，Damian。”他用上了最虚与委蛇的假笑。

Wayne家的小儿子似乎完全没听见他说的话，只是自顾自地举起手臂，一件价值不菲的深蓝色长袍夹在他的胳膊下面：“这是父亲年轻时候穿的波斯长袍，我想足够做你的礼服了。”

Tim惊讶地接过那件衣服，它的确非常优雅美丽，两排的长扣分别在衣服的两侧，前襟上都有着手工缝制的刺绣暗纹。考虑到Bruce年轻时候俘获了一个阿拉伯女人的芳心（才意外有了Damian），Tim不奇怪他有这样一件有着高贵气质的长袍。然而，Damian居然会亲手将它找出来特意给Tim，他感觉不敢相信。

“你欠我一次，Drake。”Tim抬起头的时候Damian已经走到门口，他回过头依然冷峻地盯着自己，傲慢地说。

Tim挑起眉毛，无论如何这个古怪傲慢的小Wayne肚子里肯定藏着点什么东西没告诉他。

 

【注1】 Lar Gand：Mon-El，在电视剧《女超人》中Kara对他告白但两个人没在一起，因为是达星人身份比较适合用在这里所以我就写成他们就结婚啦（Kara的CP我也不怎么了解）  
【注2】 设定借用了电视剧《氪星》中的人物设定，但我自己编了很多，Kal的祖父Seg-El和还是Lyta-Zod结了婚，因此Zod家族是血统日渐稀薄的王室亲戚  
【注3】 Lor-Zod：即Chris Kent，General Zod的儿子，在漫画中被超人收养，这里他是被Zod养大的所以有点黑


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有Clark Kent（Kal-El）和其他女性提及，但不是CP，详见文

3.

Dick挑了一台最拉风的改装后的兰博基尼，在一群标准化的飞船之中穿梭。Tim缩在副驾驶座上，用尽全力让自己冷静下来。几天前，他还是一个MIT里最普通的学生，除了比别人聪明一点没什么特殊的。然而现在，他有了一个氪星人男朋友，还是一个亲王！在Dick温情款款的科普下，Tim知道了Conner的个人资产折合成美元大概有2.6亿的，大多是他的父母和哥哥留给他的，而且还是王位的第一顺位继承人。不过就目前他的兄长Kal的年纪来看，Conner估计这辈子没可能登上王位了——不过等等，Conner现在到底几岁？一个毛骨悚然的想法在Tim心中缓缓升起，而与此同时，兰博基尼急刹车之后把他颠了一个踉跄。Dick甚至不需要用导航就能找到地点，毕竟他们要去的是坎多王宫。

当他们停下车，一个熟悉的身影从门口飞了出来。Tim以前怎么会没发现呢？他的农场男孩原来是这样的英俊。现在他的头发被好好地打理过了，喷了发胶之后贴服地捋在自己的头顶。而他的身材孔武有力，健壮的身躯宛若希腊神话中的众神雕像，穿戴着氪星王族才有资格穿着的白色长袍，胸口还有一个金色暗纹织成的“S”。平日里在眼镜的遮盖下，Tim总是不容易察觉到他的目光。然而现在他不需要这份伪装，在打开门的瞬间Tim看着他充满了爱意的目光降落在自己身上，他正在无比珍视地看着自己。

“Tim，你今天真美。”Conner忘情地盯着Tim，注视着这件十分匹配他爱人瞳色的优雅长袍，耳根一直红到耳尖。然而，他这次却舌头不打结了，他将情话含糊揉捏成温柔的吻，小心翼翼地和他一次又一次地亲吻着。直到Dick发出不满意的抗议，Conner才羞红着脸停下来发觉自己已经在众目睽睽之下和爱人亲吻了太久。他尴尬地冲Dick笑了一下，将更不好意思的Tim搂进自己怀里：“你好，Dick，要不要进来一起吃晚饭？”

“不，我想我——好，那我就留下来吧！”Dick坏笑着，计谋得逞地跳下兰博基尼打开后盖在Tim的倒吸一口凉气中拿出一件黑色的、肩膀到胸口有着蓝色条带的紧身衣*。“好好玩呀，Timmy！”Dick拎着这件堪比马戏团制服的紧身衣看上去要去哪里换衣服了，只留下胆战心惊的Tim。

 

Conner挽着Tim的手翩翩走入王宫，一下子所有人的目光都被他们吸引了。Tim紧张得不敢看周围，但Conner却大胆地将他揽到其他人面前打招呼。现在他们的身份角色完全对调了，曾经害羞紧张的农场男孩变成了主导者，曾经风靡全场的派对小王子变成了被动者。Tim深呼吸了一口气，面对上来的好几个奇装异服的氪星人，优雅地微笑着，说：“我的名字是Tim Drake，我是个地球人——不不，我不姓Wayne，也不姓Kane，也不是Elliot*……”

他感觉到筋疲力尽，这让他感觉太超过了，好不容易才被Conner拉走稍作喘息。Conner似乎还笑着看着他被纠缠不休的样子，Tim噘着嘴地踩了他一脚，抱怨着说我可没想到你还是个亲王。

而这时候，两个高贵优雅的人手挽着手从他们背后走过来。Conner用余光瞥到的时候赶快拉着Tim转过身子，扶着他的腰让他一起鞠了个躬：“陛下。”Conner恭恭敬敬地说道，Tim心想这必定就是Kal一世和他的皇后Ler*了。

“不必多礼，Kon。”Kal笑盈盈地对他们说着，等到Tim直起身子的时候发觉Kal简直是和Conner一个模子刻出来的一样，从眉眼到面容都像极了，只是Conner看上去更加年轻。“我想你就是Tim了，Kon在视频里经常提起你。”Kal对他露出温柔的微笑，与Conner如出一辙的温暖感觉让Tim心生好感。然而，站在Kal身旁的Ler却毫不客气地上下打量着Tim，用冰冷彻骨的眼神盯着他。

“Tim Drake，地球人？”Ler是个金发貌美的女人，身为氪星人的她脸上自然是看不出丝毫岁月的痕迹。然而她现在对待Tim的目光却有一种显而易见的排斥和轻蔑，但Tim还是不得不假笑着回答她：“是的，殿下。”

“我可没听说过这个姓氏，”Ler冷冷地说道，Kal和Conner的表情都一瞬间僵住了，但她依然扫过Tim，“你在地球上做些什么？”

“我还是学生。”Tim回答道，而Conner皱着眉头插进来：“我也还在地球读书，殿下。我和Tim在大学里相识，他是全球最好的人工智能专业的首席天才。”

Ler瞥了一眼Conner，却丝毫没有在乎他的面子。“人工智能？”她蔑视地撇着嘴，“那不就是家里看门的东西吗？小男孩，你应该学一些地球上的历史、人文方面的知识，这在氪星更受欢迎。”

Tim仿佛被人狠狠扇了一巴掌，难堪的感觉在他的脸上刺痛着。他咬着下唇用疼痛让自己清醒，而Conner也惊愕着紧紧捏住他的胳膊，摸到他的手掌和他十指紧扣。这时，Kal皱起了眉头，明显露出不悦的表情插了进来：“Ler，他们还是小孩子。”

Ler总算将目光转回Kal，但眼神更加冷漠：“Kal，我是在为Kon考虑。”

Conner恼火地想要上去争辩，但被Tim拉住了，他使劲地摇头让他别插进去。而这时候Kal依然面有怒色：“我认为我的弟弟足够聪明，会挑选自己的伴侣。”

“一个地球人？”Ler更大大胆了，她直视着Kal，眼睛里更是不知道为什么冒着怒火，“如此短命脆弱的种族如何配得上氪星王室？你难道不认为他之前的那个神族女孩和火星人都更好吗？”

Kal还挡在三个人中间，但Tim已经全身心都凉透了，他惊愕地呆在原地，一直等到Kal对着Ler低语了几句之后Conner领着自己告退，才恢复了神智。直到Conner领着他走到角落，Tim猛然甩开他紧紧握着自己的手，怒气冲冲地瞪着他。

 

“解释！”Tim低声吼道，看着Conner不知所措的无辜眼神只好补了一句，“前女友。”

“啊——”Conner半响才眨了眨眼，摸着脑袋不好意思地低下头。他偷看了Tim几眼，才吞吞吐吐地说道：“是有两个前女友，Cassie是宙斯的孙女，然后M’gann是和我一起长大的火星人……Tim，你也有前男友啊。”

“可是我没有瞒着你，”Tim飞快地说着，“你现在瞒着我太多事情了，殿下，而且我的原则是不和双性恋交往*，所以我特意问过你的。”

“抱歉，我当时真的很想和你在一起，Timmy——”Conner又用他可怜巴巴的狗狗眼盯着他，紧紧握着他的双手，把他搂进自己怀里，“还有永远别叫我殿下好吗，宝贝。我真的只是一个堪萨斯的农场男孩而已，不是什么氪星亲王。而且我也不打算呆在氪星，我会和你一起在地球生活的。”

Conner当然很暖，他也爱死他了。但现在这么一大堆事实放在他面前，就像是个大炸弹一样把他击垮了。Tim犹豫了一会，狠狠心还是推开了他：“Conner，我觉得我真的需要一点个人空间，宴会结束再来找我好吗？”他临走前还是在Conner的脸颊上蜻蜓点水地亲了一下，然后转过头恼火地拿起一杯香槟，一饮而尽之后阔步离开。

 

————

 

等到两个孩子匆匆离开，Kal总算是压抑不住心中的怒火，强硬地抓着Ler的手腕把她带到休息室。身旁的执事心领神会地悄悄避开，等到国王夫妇走进房间，敬业的仆人们把守在门外，将这一切都吞进了肚子里。

“放开我！”一进门，Ler就生气地甩开Kal的手，虽然她是被拉到这里，但她显然是更生气的那个。Kal皱着眉头盯着她，把心中的怒气稍微压下来。

“我想你不应该忘记我们的约定。”Ler冷冷地盯着他。

“当然。”Kal叹了口气点了点头。

“所以说呢，你怎么和Kon说？说你打算要传位给他？”Ler犀利的眼神仿佛能刺伤他，“如果他真的打算和一个地球人结婚？”

Kal迟疑了一会：“我会和他说的，他就算和地球人结婚也没什么大不了的，现在氪星已经在不断地接受外星人了。”

“他小时候虽然比你更受欢迎，但别忘了，”Ler说道，“他隐姓埋名去了地球这么久，大多数人连他长什么样子都忘了。如果他还打算和一个匹配不上的人结婚，那他需要一个更加幸福圆满的家庭才能赢得民众的支持。”

“一个孩子，”Kal忧伤地闭上双眼，“但他们都还是个孩子。”

“我不管你用什么方式，总之我们必须要离婚，Kal。”Ler斩钉截铁地说，“尽管这已经变成王室内部人尽皆知的消息，但我们仍然需要一个公开的声明——你答应过我，退位、离婚，然后我和我的男友结婚，你也和你的远走高飞。”她用手指狠狠地戳在Kal的胸膛上，然后头也不回地打开门离开了。

Kal看着Ler消失的背影，懊恼地摇了摇头。

 

————

 

Tim闷闷不乐地啜着一瓶气泡酒，他今天已经酒精摄入过量了，脸颊都变得红扑扑的，但他依然还是想要多喝几杯。他实在是太郁闷了，各种乱七八糟的事情扑面而来，压抑在他的心头。不仅仅是Conner——还有Dick。Dick穿着他那套搞笑的马戏团服装，一件贴身到把他的翘屁股放在所有人眼睛底下的色情紧身衣，在一群外星姑娘的中间兴致勃勃地攀谈着。一个红色卷发、比Dick还高半个头的橘色皮肤姑娘暧昧地将手搭在他的肩膀上，听着他侃侃而谈。而在他面前是一个银发的氪星女人，脸上带着微笑一边听着Dick的话一边点着头。Tim记得她，她是Vexation家族的小女儿Nyssa-Vex*，坎多城的安保负责人。Tim绕到他们身旁听了一会，发觉Dick在大吹特吹他当警察时候的英雄事迹，一堆有着超能力的女性如痴如醉地听着Dick讲故事，眼睛恐怕还往他的屁股上多瞄了几眼。Tim确信他的超能力就是吸引女孩。

无论如何，Dick已经不是一个好选择了。他只能在会场里兜兜转转，一边欣赏着氪星王宫奇特而又华丽的装饰，一边尝着千奇百怪的食物发泄自己的怒气。当他独自走了几圈，摆脱了好几个上前搭话的氪星人。这时候他听见背后有一个尖利的嗓音在叫他的名字，当他转过头的时候惊呆了。

Damian被好几个氪星机器人架在空中，一边拳打脚踢不断地挣扎一边不断地用阿拉伯语咒骂着。他身上还穿着一套奇异的红绿相间的紧身衣*，身后有一个带着兜帽的斗篷。Tim跟着其他人一起目瞪口呆地看着他的时候，Damian的一声“Drake！”却惊醒了他。在场的所有人不约而同地看向他，Tim咒骂了一句该死而Conner刚让所有人都熟悉了一遍他的姓氏。Tim只好流着冷汗指挥机器人停下，匆匆忙忙地把Damian拉走。

 

“你在这里做些什么？”Tim将Damian拉到卫生间，“哎，算了……我打电话给Dick让他带你回去。”他翻找着自己的手机却被Damian摁住。

“不许告诉Dick，”Damian表情严肃地说，“不许告诉别人，你要帮我，Drake。”

“别胡闹了Damian——”Tim无可奈何地翻了个白眼，结果Damian一把抢过了他的手机，咬牙切齿地说：“你欠我一次，Drake！”

好吧，Tim看了看自己身上这件的确为他赢得了不少赞誉的衣服，咬咬牙放松下来：“你想做什么？”

Damian点点头，这下他好像真的有什么事情需要拜托Tim了。Tim好奇地看着他在腰带上的小格间里翻找着，突然翻出了一条领带——

这是一条红色、做工精致的领带，明显看得出来是氪星人的制品。然而与众不同的是，这条领带的暗花是“S”型的，而且还有“El”的绣花。换句话说，这条领带属于氪星王室。

Tim倒吸了一口凉气，Damian似乎也看出了他的意思，将领带翻过来给他展示一行绣花小字——好家伙，现在Tim更是惊讶了。绣着的这一行字写着的明明白白的是“Kal El”，当今氪星的国王Kal一世。

“这是我在父亲的房间里找到的，”Damian的话一出Tim更加震惊了，“Kal……就是现在氪星的国王对吧？我最近发觉父亲总会时不时消失，所以我才偷偷调查，总算是在他的房间里发现了这个……”

Damian越来越低沉的声音让Tim都忍不住同情他，他按奈不住将手放在他的肩膀上，他明白这个聪明的小男孩可能发现了父亲做了些什么……然而，Damian却猛然抬起头，恶狠狠地说：“一定是父亲被他洗脑了！”

 

诶？

“我就知道氪星人对地球图谋不轨！”Damian咬牙切齿地说，“Kal一定是接近我的父亲，伺机窃取地球上的情报……”

不，Damian，他们恐怕是……Tim很想笑又得忍住不笑。

“太可恶了！Drake，这一次氪星人都被舞会迷晕了头啦，你要帮我趁这次机会把父亲救出来……”

 

一声清脆的开门声突然响起，伴随而来的是一声“Tim，你在里面吗？”。Tim惊慌失措地把Damian塞进厕所的一个隔间，气喘吁吁地看着走进来的人，露出一个微笑：“你怎么会来这里，Chris？”

 

【注1】 Ler-El，原名Ler-Lor，即Lyla Lerrol，在漫画中氪星没有爆炸的世界里（无限危机前），Kal在氪星上长大并且和她结婚（她也是一个LL但是由于太古早没多少人知道哈哈哈）  
【注2】 不和双性恋约会是因为一些双性恋最后会选择和女人结婚  
【注3】 即夜翼的制服，不过这里没有超级英雄都是普通人，所以这只是Dick自己设计的紧身衣而已（在地球上的时候万圣节会穿）前文也出现过绿鳞小短裤的罗宾装  
【注4】 都属于哥谭市的四大家族  
【注5】 Nyssa-Vex，人物同样来自电视剧《氪星》，不过这个Nyssa是那个的曾孙女了  
【注6】 即Damian的罗宾的制服，具体细节同上


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Chris Kent，准确的说是Lor-Zod，是个令人畏惧的笑面虎。

如果说Ler是尖酸刻薄的语言学教授，Kal是看上去很温和实际上你完全不敢得罪的学院院长，那么Chris就是那个学生会里最难以琢磨的书记官。据Conner说，Chris的父亲General Zod是氪星最赫赫有名的战斗英雄，是地位和声望能堪比皇室的人。Tim在他慢慢踱步走进来的时候打了个冷战，看着他走到自己的旁边。

“Tim，你怎么在这？”Chris笑盈盈地反问他，Tim手足无措地往四周看了看，叹了口气：“我只是来冷静冷静。”

“我懂，被这么多人包围着你一定很不习惯吧，”Chris也顺着他的动作将手放在洗手池里，由着汩汩水流冲刷着双手，“毕竟Kon这么久没回来了，又带了一个人，大家都猜你是他未来的伴侣了。”

Tim翻了个白眼，他们还是学生，怎么就谈婚论嫁了？不过他想到基本不做爱的氪星人，又想到他们是分辨不出年龄的天神，也就能理解他们古怪的思维了。然而这时候，Chris温和的嗓音在他耳边响起：“而且你还有可能成为下一任的王后。”

王后？Queen？我？  
在Tim惊骇的表情之中，Chris却咯咯地笑着：“看来你还不知道呀，这已经成为王室公开的秘密了。所有人都在议论：Kal一世将要退位，将王位传给他的亲弟弟Kon。”

Tim冷吸了一口气，他的大脑里回想起Conner给他的承诺：“不，他告诉我他会和我一起呆在地球的，为什么他会继位？”

“那是他以为自己永远不会承担责任的时候，”Chris耸了耸肩，“现在可不一样了，他是王位的第一顺位继承人，你认为如果Kal要退位的话，他应该拒绝吗？”

不……Tim发觉自己无法回答，因为他甚至完全不了解身为氪星人的Conner，所以无法预测他的反应。Chris露出恶魔般的微笑，甩了甩手走到他的身前，暧昧地靠近他将手放在他的肩膀上，小声说：“还有你准备好怀个孩子了吗？”

“什么？”Tim以为自己听错了，

“你必须得做点什么让氪星人民认可的事情吧，地球人。”Chris抬起眉毛朝着他微笑，“别担心，氪星科技能让你做到这件事。”

 

Chris成功了，Tim不顾一切地冲了出去，头也不回地甩开Conner和Dick的手，直接跑到了外面。Chris兴致勃勃地转身准备离开，然而一扇厕所门砰然倒下，一个小小的身影一下子窜了出来。Chris疑惑地回头一看，结果原来是Wayne家的小儿子穿着奇怪的披风一脸凶神恶煞地瞪着他：“你最好给我记住，氪星人！”他刷一下也冲了出去，Chris漫不经心地望着消失的身影，心里却莫名其妙地咯噔了一下。

 

————

 

“等等，你说Kal要退位？”Conner捂住Damian的嘴，惊恐地望四周看了一圈，“这话可不能乱说，Damian。”

“呜呜我没乱说！”Damian扒开他的手指，愤怒地挥着小拳头说，“是General Zod的儿子说的，还说外面的人都知道这件事情！”

“不过你在这里干嘛，Dami？”Dick奇怪地望着他，“还穿着罗宾的衣服，你是想我了吗？”

“谁想你了！”Damian翻了个白眼，气鼓鼓地插着手，“我是来找父亲的——我想他被氪星人给绑架了，无论是被Kal还是Zod。”

“啥？Bruce压根不在坎多城啊。”Dick笑嘻嘻地望着他，“他在氪石城，你忘了吗……”话音未落，那条红色的领带被Damian掏了出来。Dick僵住了，Conner像是被人掐住喉咙一样窒息得说不出话来。Damian得意洋洋地继续说着：“这就是证据，我在父亲的卧室找到的，他肯定是……”

“噢，我的小D——”Dick又用他那副恶心得要死的嗓音叫Damian了，还把他紧紧搂在怀里。Conner则是皱起眉头，断断续续地说：“Kal怎么能干这样的事情——”Damian不知道他们是发了什么疯，而这时候Dick和Conner对视了一眼，Conner说道：“我去把Tim找回来，然后我们一起去找Kal当面问清楚。”Dick却摇了摇头：“不用了，我刚才拜托Kory去找了一个非常合适的人选去找Tim，我们直接去找Kal就行了。”

 

等到Tim一点点地冷静下来，他意识到自己从没有这么冲动过。等到他总算是喘息着恢复常态，他感觉自己不应该再待在原地，应该回去和Conner好好谈谈。然而，他走到了王宫外的树林里面，他已经迷路了。

在他拼命戳着手机寻找信号的时候，空气中突然浮现出的一个人影吓了他一大跳——这是一个白色皮肤的光头少女。她穿着一件火星人风格的披风紧身衣，微笑着降落在Tim的面前：“你一定是Tim。”

“你一定是M’gann？”Tim抬起眉毛盯着她。

 

“所以你是他的初恋女友了？”Tim试探着望着她，“而且是青梅竹马？”

“我也不算得上是青梅竹马，只是从小一起长大而已。”M’gann笑了笑，“我小时候全家就移民到了氪星，我父亲是驻氪星的外交官，而我也因此认识了Kon。”她顿了顿，“我们到交往了一小段时间，其实也只是王室希望我们尝试一下而已。后来我们还是不合适，于是就分开了。”

“是吗……”Tim从未听过Conner告诉他这些事情，有点伤感地将目光垂向地面。

M’gann似乎非常心思细腻，她看得出Tim表露出来的忧伤，于是试着握住了他的手：“Tim，我想告诉你Kon从小到大也没怎么改变，他的内在还是一个淳朴善良的大男孩……你允许我吗？”

Tim疑惑地看着她，这时候他感觉到了一股细腻的脑电波——他立即想起来火星人都拥有心灵感应的能力，M’gann也不例外。在他的默许下，M’gann运用自己的能力给他展现了一幅幅图景——Conner小时候的样子、Conner上学的样子、Conner害羞地谈恋爱的样子……几乎就是短短地几分钟，Tim将Conner人生中他错过的那些时间全都浏览了一遍。等到他缓缓睁开眼睛，他看见M’gann含笑着望着自己，他想之前的问题他有了一个答案。

他说：“我想……Conner是不会选择继位的，”他越来越坚定地说，“他很早就选择了离开氪星，而且安心地待在地球了。同时，他离开了太久，也已经不了解氪星了。”

“那如果他选择了继位呢？”M’gann问道。

“那我会郑重其事地和他分手。”Tim一本正经地说着，“我爱他，我可以为了他去应付耍心机的亲戚们，甚至是接管庞大的家族企业。但当一个王后太过了，我没办法放弃我的人生去当一个陌生世界的吉祥物。”

有这样的一个回答，M’gann并不感到意外，毕竟Tim是一位如此独立聪明的男性，他理所应当活出自己的人生。

 

————

 

就在小辈们还争执不休的时候，他们口中的主人公Kal El正心烦意乱地坐在自己的寝宫，郁闷地一杯一杯喝着闷酒。就在他准备再将杯中的酒一饮而尽的时候，酒杯突然被身后贴紧的人一把抢走，然后被喝得一滴不剩。Kal惊讶地转过头，看见Bruce带着最蛊惑人心的迷人微笑，穿着一袭半露胸膛的黑色长袍，暧昧地舔了一圈嘴唇边的酒渍。Kal立即弯起嘴角，顺着Bruce的舌尖舔吻上去，双唇饥渴地纠缠在一起。

“你不应该喝这个，氪星的酒精对人类实在是太猛。”Kal紧紧搂着脸颊发烫的Bruce，半响才放过了他的嘴唇。这时候哥谭王子已经被酒精和吻搞得晕头转向，全身都散发着甜美醉人的芳香，乳尖微微立起磨蹭着Kal的胸膛。

Kal的情欲被完全挑起，手探进Bruce的长袍下摆，从大腿根部一直摸到他丰满的臀肉。Bruce也坏笑着一把将Kal推倒，双股极其魅惑地磨蹭着氪星国王下身硕大滚烫的勃起。清晨情爱的痕迹还残留在Bruce的身上，他的后穴甚至还湿哒哒的，塞满了Kal的精液。Kal再也忍耐不了，将自己的腰带猛然扯掉让阴茎打在Bruce的屁股上面，马上就要再次捅进他紧致温暖的小穴里。

然而，一瞬间Bruce的眼中的情欲就消退了，他收敛起求欢的表情，冷冰冰地推开Kal伸手在桌上摸出一个通讯器。Kal可怜巴巴地看着强硬地结束这次欢爱的爱人，一边无可奈何地自己撸着一边担忧地望着对着通讯器完全黑了脸的Bruce。“艹”Bruce吐出了第一个字，把Kal吓了一跳。接着他又瞥了一眼氪星人，嫌弃地翻了个白眼示意他快一点。等到Kal好不容易射得满手都是，寝宫的门猛然打开了。两个少年带着一个孩子目瞪口呆地出现在他们面前，其中那个孩子尖叫着打破了氪星王宫的寂静。

“父亲——？！”Damian不知所措地大喊着，Bruce无可奈何地捂住了额头。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

在M’gann的安排下，Tim现在在匆匆忙忙地赶往氪星国王的寝宫途中。说实话，一开始Tim的确是下定决心要让Conner做出“选我还是选王位”的选择的，然而等到M’gann给他事无巨细地谈了一遍氪星现在种种诡异又神奇的理念和风俗之后，Tim又觉得把Conner真的扔给一群性冷淡的家伙（虽然那些人是Conner的族人）也太残忍了。

首先，性冷淡不是他们的错，优越的进化体系和天神般的体质让他们不需要怎么样繁衍后代，后代也基本是从试管里制造出来的。Tim真心赞美这点，如果地球上也能做到这样的话无疑是男女平权的里程碑。唯一的缺点就是氪星人真的就逐渐变成性冷淡，就像是瓦肯人一样，用手指碰一下就搞完了。然而，在Kal一世的父亲Jor一世登上王位之后，国王夫妇率先使用自然分娩生下了Kal和Kon，引起了氪星对这种返璞归真的繁衍方式的怀念。这种复古风潮使氪星的人口大约增加了一丁点，而王室的“美满家庭”也让他们的支持率达到了历史最高值。议会很满意，人民很满意，一直等到Kal继位之后他和他的妻子一直没有孩子，支持率才一路下跌。

所以如果Kon继位，他首先要做的是尊崇Jor的复古思潮让他的伴侣自然受孕？Tim真的是不知道该夸这群氪星人是思想太超前呢？还是思想太迂腐呢？我，Timothy Drake，LGBT和男女平权的先锋，反对任何形式的代孕，而且我TM为自己是个男人而自豪！

 

等到他推开门走进Kal的寝宫，看到那里已经叽叽喳喳热闹成一团了。“这到底是怎么一回事，父亲？？！”“噢，小D，其实大人们在房间的把手上挂了一条领带的时候，证明他们在干那种事——”“Kal，你是氪星的国王，你居然会出轨——”“等等，Kon，我没有出轨好吗？我和Ler已经分居快三年了，如果不是这个该死的王位我早都离婚了——”

Tim怒气冲冲地摔上门，巨大的响声让所有人都转过了头，安静地望着他。

“好，让我们现在一起好好谈谈。”Tim叹了口气。

 

————

 

“首先Kal和Bruce在一起了。”

“呃，对……”Kal看着其他所有人都盯着自己有点尴尬，“但是是在一年前，我去地球度假的时候被Bruce认出来，我们后来才交往的。事先声明，我和Ler已经感情不和很久了。分居三年，她也早都有自己的男朋友了，而离婚是我们各自和自己的爱人结婚。”

Dick和Tim冷冷地打量了他一圈，算是认可了这个回答。只不过Damian还咬牙切齿地瞪着Kal，让Dick忍不住坏笑着拍了拍Damian的头：“来，Damian，叫爸爸哦。”

接着Conner和Dick用了最大的力气才让气疯了的Damian没有张口咬住Kal。最后Bruce给了自己儿子一个震慑的眼神，才让他安静下来。Tim看着Damian吃瘪的样子偷偷笑出了声，最终还是冷静下来回到了正题。

“因为需要离婚，所以Kal必须要退位。”

“是的……”Kal有气无力地垂着头，一点也没有氪星国王威严的样子了，“拉奥不承认人一生中有两个伴侣，身为氪星国王、拉奥代言人的我更不能这样做……所以我必须要离婚，而继位的就将是我的亲弟弟，Kon。”

“不！”这次Conner大声抗议了，“你完全没有和我商量过！”

“你也没有告诉我你交了个人类男朋友，Kon，”Kal意味深长地看着他，“从小你就是个称职的王子，也想当国王。我一直很相信你能处理好的……”

“可是……”Conner犹豫地思索着，Kal说的也没有错，小时候Kal叛逆的那段时间，他的支持率更高。一个可爱活泼的氪星小王子至今还在人们的心中留下了美好的印象，他也不是没期待过自己成为氪星国王，引领他的人民的那一天。然而，现在却不一样了——他遇见了Kent夫妇，遇见了地球上很多有趣的事物，还遇见了……Tim，他的人生挚爱。在之前Damian说出来的时候他就一直在考虑，而他现在想好了，他依然想留在地球。Conner转过头望了一眼Tim，两个甜蜜的小情侣相视一笑，立即就明白了对方的决定。Conner伸出手，与Tim十指相扣，坚定地说：“我现在已经不是小时候的我了，Kal，我会留在地球的，我不会回来继位。”

毕竟自己也没有资格指责他们，Kal懊恼地把头埋在手里，嘴里念叨着：“那么就是Kara了……天哪，在她婚礼上通知她这个消息她一定会杀了我的……”然而这时候，一直沉默的Bruce却突然开口了：“事情不会这么简单，Kal。”

看着Kal迷茫疑惑的眼神，Tim接过了Bruce的话：“刚才Zod家的小儿子Lor故意和我说了一段话，就是想让我离开Conner。如果我和Conner分手，那他就会选择留在氪星了。”

Bruce接着说：“而General Zod是民望很高的战斗英雄，如果让一个现在对氪星一无所知的人来当国王，他就可以轻而易举地控制国王，再控制王室的话语权，继而控制整个国家。”

“让Kara上台却会打乱他们的计划，而且我黑入氪星王室的系统，发觉General Zod制作了这样一段录像，准备在婚礼上这样放出来。”

Tim随即展示了一段录像——这是Kal在镜头面前严肃地念着自己的退位誓词，然后宣布下一任国王是Kon。

“Kal？！”Conner惊慌失措地瞪着他，而Kal手足无措地说：“这……这只是一个彩排！真的！我没打算要放出来的，但现在看来……”

“你被General Zod利用了，从你和Ler感情出现裂痕他就一直不断地在怂恿你另寻新欢，”Bruce一本正经地说，“而利用这次婚礼的安排，他们的人甚至已经安插在警卫队了。”

“现在坎多城的安保负责人也是他的人，”Tim继续解释着，“显然需要人来平息婚礼后的混乱，而这又是Zod家族立功的好时机。”

所有人目瞪口呆地看着Bruce和Tim完美的一唱一和，结束之后两个人还互相欣赏地对视了一眼。Kal用胳膊捅了捅还处在震惊之中的Conner，惊讶地问：“Kon，你还说你的男朋友是个普通人？他就是个Wayne吧！他不会又是一个Bruce的私生子吧？”

Conner冷汗直流地不知道说什么，Damian狠狠地瞪了Tim一眼，而Tim只是露出一个和Bruce如出一辙的微笑，心里想他至少找到大学的实习公司了。

“那么，Timmy，你可以黑进系统消掉Kal的录像吗？”Dick问道。

“不行，这段录像早已经被储存在一个闭路机器人身上，而这个机器人已经被搬到婚礼的礼堂上面了。因此除非婚礼当天，没人能接近它。”

“而且还必须要在婚礼当天悄悄将它破坏，”Bruce沉吟道，“我和Tim不行，我们都必须要正面出席婚礼，所以这个任务必须要交给——”

“我！！”Damian骄傲地举起手，然而被Dick用力摁下：“别闹啦小D，应该是我——”

“交给Dick。”Bruce无可奈何地看着两个儿子，“Damian，你跟着我一起参加婚礼，别想搞什么麻烦。”

Damian咬牙切齿地喊了声“TT”，而Tim内心有点惴惴不安，不知道婚礼当天还会出现什么变故。

 

————

 

氪星公主的婚礼是整个氪星最盛大欢乐的日子，让这个以往平淡如水的星球总算多了几分生机和活力。从各个星际前来观看盛大典礼的游客挤满了氪星，这是一睹神秘的氪星风采的最好时机。也因此，整个氪星的安保工作放松了许多，很多外来人也能够轻易地溜进氪星。

Jason Todd用兜帽遮住自己的脸，小心翼翼地穿梭在氪星的大街小巷之中。长时间的星际任务让他几乎成了一个脏兮兮的流浪汉，在洁净耀眼的氪星里显得格格不入。还好，现在氪星多了非常多外星来客，人们逐渐不在意一两个小角色，而他也能够成功地混入人群。这次辞别Roy，Jason就是特意来到氪星寻找一个人——Dick Grayson。身为Wayne家的资助对象之一的自己曾经在Wayne大宅与这位蓝眼睛的帅哥一见钟情，两人迅速堕入爱河直到Wayne全家移居氪星才被迫分开。

然而，他走出小巷，却看到他心心念念的那位人士，正在一个花坛旁边与一位女士眉飞色舞地谈天论地。Jason青筋暴起地捏紧拳头，好啊Dickie Bird，我们还没有分手，你就背着我在氪星上泡妹子！当然故事的另一位主角并不知道危机的降临，只是绅士地揽着另一位女士，走进了一家粉红色的甜品店。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Tim给自己打了一个漂亮的温莎结，但还是长长地叹了口气。

Conner微笑着把他掰过来看着自己，现在Tim穿着一身价值不菲的黑色西装，只是胸前有罗宾鸟样式的银色暗纹。而他系着一条浅蓝色的领带，和他自己如天空一般清澈透亮的蓝眼珠十分相配。Tim湿漉漉的大眼睛眨了几下，Conner的心跳几乎要停止了。

“你真的很美，宝贝，”Conner温柔地捧着他的手，“相信我，你今天是最美的。”

Tim笑了，事实上今天的Conner也很英俊。他穿着氪星最正统的蓝色长袍，这是他们的伴郎服饰，而自己特意选用了与Conner的长袍一模一样的蓝色。

“我真的很担心今天会出什么问题，Conner……”Tim叹了口气，“你真的不想做国王吗？”

“相信我，我真的不想，”Conner诚恳地说，“见到你之后，我才明白做自己是多难能可贵的事情。我只想成为Conner Kent，一个平凡朴实的堪萨斯农场男孩，而不是一个高高在上的王室道具。”

Tim看着Conner，微笑着点了点头。

 

婚礼在氪星最神圣的拉奥礼堂里举行，礼堂的格局和地球上的基督教堂差不多。Tim原本跟随Bruce和Damian一起步入礼堂，但Bruce的眼神稍微示意下他就明白了：他是氪星亲王的伴侣，而Bruce和Damian只是普通的地球人。从理论上来说，他必须要坐在更前面的位置。因此在Bruce随便找了个角落坐下之后，Tim只好低着头往前走，看到Chris和他父亲坐在一起，给自己一个可怕的冷笑，Tim打了个寒战，扭头往四周再看了看——Kal和Ler坐在最前面的两个单独的豪华座椅上，而一对看上去很和蔼的老夫妇坐在一长排座椅的中间。他们的身旁都空空荡荡的，除此之外的座位都坐满了。Tim鼓起勇气坐到他们旁边，所有人立即古怪地打量着他，然而，那对老夫妇却温柔地看着他。

“你就是Tim吗？”老妇人笑着看着他，她虽然两鬓花白但看上去并没有什么皱纹。Tim点了点头，然后她又笑了笑：“真是个帅气的男孩子，我经常听Kon提起你。”

Tim怔住了，然后老妇人说：“我们是Kon的父母。”

他们是……Jor一世和王太后？Tim惊讶地赶紧和他们行礼，但他们宽厚地将他扶起来，看上去就和普通的老夫妇没什么区别。

“Kon去了地球以后很快乐，我们都知道，”Lara温柔地说，“他经常说到你。你是个聪明独立的孩子，Kon能够和你在一起是他的幸运。”

“不……是他一直在照顾我。”Tim不好意思地笑了笑，又突然想到Conner未来可能会和自己长期定居在地球，这对他的父母也是一件非常不公平的事情。

“孩子长大了总是要离开家的，”Lara仿佛看穿了他的心思，继续温和地说着，“如果他选择和你在一起，我们就支持他。”Lara慢慢握紧Tim的手，“我没有失去一个儿子，我只是多得到了一个。”

Tim愣住了，这股温柔的触感让他有了一种想哭的冲动。Janet的早早去世让他成为了一个更加坚强的孩子，继母对他也不错但终究无法替代他的母亲。而在许久的独行之后，这位善良的老妇人却真心实意地愿意把他当做自己的儿子。Tim微笑着，内心却觉得非常愧疚——此刻Kara和Mon携手飞进了礼堂，音乐声响起，仪式开始了。Kara现在穿了一身洁白的El家族长袍，Mon穿着的则是达星人的传统礼服。两个人手牵着手降落在最中间的神台，在拉奥的神像下。一对璧人共同在神官的指印下许下真挚的诺言，对着拉奥发誓永生永世在一起。

Tim恍惚间才从被Lara感动的情绪中抽离出来，而Bruce已经用耳机呼叫了他很久了。他用Wayne黑科技的隐形眼镜扫描了一圈，确定那个装载着噩梦宣言的机器人就隐藏在涂铅的神官的礼台里面。Bruce呼叫了Dick，却发觉另一端传来一阵古怪的声音——

 

“嗯哼，地球人——”Bruce听到今生听到的最恶心妖娆的声音从耳机那边传来，“你还真大胆——”

“Dick？你那边怎么了？”Bruce警惕地问道。

 

现在，Dick Grayson遇上了人生中最大的危机——他穿着夜翼的衣服戴好面具悄悄潜入礼堂，结果没想到被巡逻的安保官发现了。然而这位银发的安保官Nyssa-Vex却没有和他对打，反而一边笑得毛骨悚然一边步步紧逼，把他推到了墙壁角落。

“还穿着这身性感的衣服呀，地球小猫咪，”Nyssa舔着下唇，就像是野兽看着自己的猎物一样上下打量着Dick，抬起腿插进Dick的两腿之间暧昧地凑近他，“被我发现私自潜入礼堂，准备做什么呀？”

“呃……我……我只是迷路了……”Dick胆战心惊地笑着，Nyssa的双手明显已经从腰滑到了他的屁股上，还恶作剧地揉了一把。他触电似地叫了一声，然而对方似乎非常满意他这种反应，坏笑着把脸一点点凑近自己：“迷路了也不允许哦——Grayson，你不是就想加入氪星安保部门吗，我可以给你这个机会——”

“当真吗……”Dick讪笑着，如果他知道Bruce准备和Kal私奔自己也不会去和Nyssa搭讪了，结果没想到她居然是个变态，对着自己公然动手动脚，现在只好找机会看怎么打昏她逃脱。

但两个人靠得非常近，Dick几乎只要动一下就会被Nyssa摁住。然而耳机里已经开始播放Kal雄厚有力的声音了——Dick总算是想起了自己本来的任务……完蛋了，Kon会被逼上王位，然后Timmy会让他这辈子和电子产品都绝缘了……

 

与此同时Kal这边他也是冷汗直流：Kara和Mon刚准备亲吻对方，他们的头上就出现了一个巨大的三维投影录像开始有条不紊地播放自己宣布退位的消息。一时间成为所有人焦点的Kal如坐针毡，拼命给Tim使眼色却得来对方不知所措的反应，而Bruce坐得实在是太远以至于他都没办法去看一眼他的表情。眨眼间录像已经播到Kal即将宣布下一任国王是谁，Kon的脸色完全铁青了，站在台子上一动都不敢动，而Tim已经紧张地直接站了起来。

 

猛然间一阵爆炸声响起，礼堂的墙壁被炸出来一个大洞，巨大的冲击力连神像都摇摇欲坠。原本夺去全场所有人眼球的录像眨眼间消失了，幸好Kara和Mon躲得快但现在神台已经成了一片废墟。Kal胆战心惊地往前一看，一个带着红头罩、穿着皮衣的陌生男人好像拽着什么东西，大摇大摆地扛着一个巨大的火箭筒踏着废墟走了进来。在场所有人被这突如其来的变故吓得一片寂静，等到烟雾散去，Kal才看清这个人手里拽着的不是别的什么东西，而是Bruce的大儿子Dick！他窒息般地盯着这个突如其来的男子把Dick摇摇晃晃地拽起来，冲着所有人大吼：

“你们这群氪星混蛋给我听好了，这家伙是老子的人，谁也不许碰——！！”

“Jason——！！！”Kal用超级听力捕捉到Bruce咬牙切齿地吼道。

 

自然，其他所有人都对他突如其来的宣言不明所以，更不要说Dick和Jason都戴着面具，根本认不出来他们谁是谁了。然而现在会场总算是炸开了锅，一半的人在疑惑为什么没有氪星机器人来处理这个捣乱的罪魁祸首，另一半的人在惊恐地讨论刚才播放的退位宣言。Kal一时间再度成为了所有人的焦点，而他远远地看了一眼Bruce，再看了一眼Tim和自己的父母——他想，三年了，我是时候应该勇敢一次了。

“氪星人民们，”Kal突然一改之前战战兢兢的样子，重新回到了那个威武强大的国王，“刚才的确是我的退位宣言，我也已经签好协议，打算就此退位。”

所有在议论的人都转过头看着他，等着他接下来的话。

“而继承我的王位的人——”他回望了一眼，冷汗直流地说道，“是Kara Zor-El，王位第二顺位继承人，由于我的亲弟弟，王位第一顺位继承人Kon-El主动放弃继承权。”

 

一瞬间，全场炸开了锅，连站在最中间的废墟上的Jason和Dick都不那么起眼了。“Kal？！”最大声尖叫起来是Kara，她惊慌失措地瞪着Kal，不敢相信自己刚才听到的话。

Kal僵硬地转过头，看着Kara从惊讶到恼怒的表情，尴尬地挤出一个微笑：“新……新婚礼物？”

接着Kal和Kon对视了一眼，两人用超级速度迅速带走了Wayne家族。

 

————

 

“原来你强迫Dickie Bird跟着你去氪星就是为了和这个蓝大个幽会？！”Jason跺着脚愤怒地拽着Bruce的领子，“好啊，老头子——”

“哼，”Bruce眼皮都没抬一下，“你在众目睽睽之下炸掉了拉奥神的礼堂，现在红头罩被氪星人通缉了，所有用红桶罩着头的蠢货都会被氪星机器人抓起来。”

“好啦好啦，你们就别吵了——”Dick无可奈何地夹在两个人中间，“好不容易逃出来了，你们不能心平气和地聊聊天吗？”

“放屁！你差点被一个氪星女人给强奸了！”Jason扭过头对Dick也凶神恶煞地说。

“以及我可没同意你和Dick交往的事情。”Bruce冷冰冰扫了他一眼，Dick用尽全力才阻止Jason揍向Bruce的鼻子。

“而且还闹得这么大，整个星际都震惊了——”Tim有气无力地用iPad连上这艘法外者的小破飞船里的Wifi，跳出来的第一条推送就是氪星国王在公主的婚礼上退位的消息。Kon好奇地凑近自己的恋人，看着事后记者采访Kara的录像。这位赶鸭子上架的新女王看上去就不好惹，把负责安保的Zod家族全部都臭骂了一顿，撤了职还要写检讨。在镜头面前，Kara没有任何顾及地恼火地拍着桌子，大喊道：“Kon！你这个臭小子！你如果敢不和你的小情人三年抱俩，你就给我一辈子别回氪星——”

“啧——”Tim恼火地关上视频，什么乱七八糟的，我是个男人，氪星人的脑回路能不能正常一点……他正要气冲冲地找Conner诉苦，却转过头看见自家男友一脸傻笑地还意犹未尽地盯着屏幕，凑近他的耳朵红着脸不好意思地说：“你看……三年抱俩？”

“要生你自己生！”Tim毫不客气地把iPad砸在他的头上。

 

-END

 

后续：  
Tim后来才意识到自己与Bruce要和一对亲兄弟结婚了，这样的话Dick和Damian名义上要叫他叔叔？？  
不过好在他的郁闷很快就被Mon化解了，因为Mon打了星际电话和他哭诉议会联名要求让Kara装个JJ好让自己来生孩子。


End file.
